As Time Goes By
by SoxTragicallyxInsane
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Draco are taking a trip to the past. All of them face new things that most have never faced before. Yes, this is a Harry meets James fic, but will they get along... RR Please!
1. Where Malfoy is trouble is likley to be

                                                        As Time Goes By

A/n Yes, I know that this has already been done, but you must tell me if I should continue it. I hope you like it if not then I don't care, just don't leave some rude flame telling me how bad it is. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no money in being made off this, but I wish it was because I would be able to pay the bill for my Six Flags pass.**

Harry sat stiffly barley listening to the drone of the dead, boring Professor Binns, as he droned on about the history of Vampires. Rolling his eyes slightly, he noticed Hermione sitting on edge writing frantically trying to keep up. Finally, after more unsuccessful attempts to stay awake he joined Ron and both fell asleep.

Ron who had obviously been poked awake by Hermione soon poked Harry awake, and now both waited for a rather long lecture about the importance of your classes.

"C'mon mate wake up", Ron said but was interrupted by a rather large yawn. Hermione tutted and walked on heading to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down at the table Harry and Ron loaded their plates. Both were shoving food into their mouths, seeing who could be done first. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "boys", under her breath. 

"Sorry, Mione, buf we're hugrfy", Ron said in between bites. 

"Ronald Weasley, keep your mouth shut when you are eating!"Hermione shrieked. Harry snickered and covered his mouth, but it was to late he had already got her started on him. 

"And you", Hermione snapped, "are doing no better the Ron over here". Harry held up his hands in defense "God, Hermione chill!" Hermione yet again rolled her eyes continuing to eat. 

"Hey, Harry" Ginny called, kissing him on the cheek.

"Gerof, Ginny!" Harry yelped, noticing the scouring look that Ron had sent him. Ginny glared at Ron her eyes lighting up. Although they were not dating Ron suspected that both had been snogging quite a few times. 

Ginny and Harry both were walking back from the kitchens. Neither noticing that they were being followed. Ginny fingered the thin gold chain on her neck, and Harry noticed it. He brought it out of her shirt where it had been tucked in, ignoring her protests. Raising and eyebrow he looked at he time turner.

"A time turner, Ginny", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking more classes". Harry nodded his head stepping in front of her suddenly covering them both with his invisibility cloak, but it was ripped off as Draco Malfoy sneered down at them. He ripped the time turner off her neck ignoring her cry of pain. Throwing it in the air he caught it.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Or you'll what, Potter?" he sneered. Then as they were all surrounded by a blinding white light Harry had enough sense to grab Ginny close and throw the cloak around all thee of them, later going back and disinfecting it. They all vanished with out a trace not knowing where they would all end up…

**A/n Good, bad, please R/R if I get two review's I will update with two chapters! No, rude flames there is no need for that.**

  


	2. Sorting again

As Time Stands Still

**A/N Thanks a lot for your reviews, they will all be acknowledged at the end of the chapter, and I will try and make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"A time turner, Ginny?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm taking more classes." Harry nodded his head stepping in front of her suddenly covering them both with his invisibility cloak, but it was ripped off as Draco Malfoy sneered down at them. He ripped the time turner off her neck ignoring her cry of pain. Throwing it in the air he caught it._

_"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry snapped._

_"Or you'll what, Potter?" he sneered. Then as they were all surrounded by a blinding white light Harry had enough sense to grab Ginny close and throw the cloak around all three of them, later going back and disinfecting it. They all vanished with out a trace not knowing where they would all end up._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Seventh years at Hogwarts listened intently for Dumbledore to sit down so that they could eat. "And, I will note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students," Dumbledore said looking at the group of four at the end of the Gryffindor table. They all smiled innocently and looked around. "On a lighter note will the two head students Alexandria Stewart and Amos Diggory stand up?" They stood up, and the Great Hall exploded into applause.

"Now, you may all eat, yes Mr. Black you actually get to eat." 

Sirius Black smiled stood up, and said, "Here, here, you heard the man tuck in!" 

James pulled him down blushing madly, "God, Padfoot you are so embarrassing". Sirius rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. But, was interrupted by a bright light, the whole Great Hall turned around to look at the giant whole that had appeared in the ceiling. Then as if noting has happened it closed there was a muffled "oof!" and that was it. Finally, you could see what happened as if appearing in thin air three figures were on the ground all were tangled up. 

"Scarhead, get off you great oaf!" said one person.

"I'm not the one on top of you, git!" Another said.

"Weasel, get off of me!"

"I can't! Harry's on my robe!" 

"Call her that again, and you won't be able to have any kids."

"What crawled up your arse?"

"Oh, let me think… um you."

"Umm… I really don't mean to interrupt this highly touching moment, but could you all get off the floor?"

"Ginny, take your robe off"

"Harry! Not now!"

"Not like that, god get your head out of the gutter." 

"Get your hand off my arse, damnit!" demanded the female of the group.

"Sorry, I thought it was your head." The blonde said.

"Oww! That is not something you knee, Scarhead!" The blonde said rolling out of the pile, so that now the red head and the raven-haired were lying on top of each other. The blonde haired boy was rolling around on the ground clutching his "Family Jewels."

"Sorry, I thought it was your arm," the raven-haired boy replied sarcastically, though snickering in between words. Through all of this, they had failed to notice that attraction that they had seemed to have gathered. The red haired teen stood back up and smoothed down her hair, helping the raven-haired boy up, who seemed to be at least a head taller then the said girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes softening at the girl. Then the Boy turned to the blonde, and glared at him then grabbing the red head around the waist, as the ceiling opened up and spit out three trunks.

"Well, that was interesting," the red head stated. Then raven haired boy then preceded to glare at the blonde, again who seemed a bit muffled. "If you have something to say, just say it. I find it rather disturbing for you to be staring at me like that." 

The Raven-haired boy opened his mouth "First, I'll say this, and then we go from their; this is all your damn fault!"

The other boy smirked and walked over to the black haired boy, "you think so, yeah, me too." Draco finished. 

"Now, that you are two are finished in your truly touching affair I will say something." The two boys looked at the girl and nodded. She continued, "Well, we have finally made history, now all of us will be famous!" She yelled at them, "All because you---" she pointed to the blonde haired boy, "couldn't keep your freakin' inner house rivalry to yourself!" Her face was red, and her eyes were flaming the two boys were terrified. Only because she was a woman who had red hair, and they really didn't want to be killed, and fed to the giant squid. 

Dumbledore stood up though highly amused, he was still wary, "Will the three new students please go to my office." They jerked around as if finally noticing the crowd.

They all nodded, shrunk their trunks, and filed out of the Great Hall following the Headmaster. He led them to the Stone Gargoyle "Snicker doodles." Then, they all followed him up the stairs, and into his office. He conjured up dome chairs, and motioned for them to sit down. Harry did so but did not look at him. 

"It seems that you have had a bit of a problem here," the head master said to them, they all nodded. 

Harry opened his mouth "What year is it?" 

The Head Master's eyes widened a bit, and he answered them "September 1, 1978." Harry's face went pale his eyes rolled in the back in the back of his head and he fainted.

**A/n Yes, I am done with second chapter! Yay! Though as promised I will update with two chapters, so give me some time and I will finish the other one, I will have it uploaded today.**

**~*girlknight*~ Well, I know it was a bit short and to tell you the truth if I had been reading another story I would have said the same thing. I am glad that you read it anyway, so here in the second chapter hopefully you will have more to say about the story.**

**~* Silvercrystal77 *~ No, this will not be a love triangle; it is strictly between Harry and Ginny.  I think I might do something about Ginny and Harry first off, but I am not too sure. I might have one of the other characters like her and Harry gets jealous, I don't know. I am glad that you liked the idea of Harry throwing the cloak over all of them and as for Harry and Draco, you will just have to wait and see!**

**~* 'Manda *~ Glad that you like it I sure hope that you like this chapter too!**


	3. In which Draco gets a new name

As Time Goes By

1. A/N Okay, here is the next chapter I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"It seems that you have had a bit of a problem here," the head master said to them, they all nodded and Harry opened his mouth "What year is it?"

The Head Master's eyes widened a bit and he answered them "September 1, 1978," Harry's face went pale his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny jumped and pulled out her wand out of her sleeve. Walking over to Harry she knelt down, and pointed her wand at his head. "Enervate." Harry jerked awake and he looked around, shaking his head he smiled at Ginny. 

"So, what are you names, and I do mean your real names?" Dumbledore asked sternly. They glanced at him weirdly and then looked at Harry.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

As each said their name Dumbledore seemed to have calmed down a bit. His eyes twinkled in amusement and he finally spoke. "Well, you need to be sorted; I assume that you did go to Hogwarts before this." They all nodded. "So, before I ask anymore questions, how did you get here?" Ginny glanced at Draco and answered, "Time Turner, sir," 

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I see and where is this time turner?" he asked. 

"Well, we seemed to have lost it," Ginny said. Again he nodded his head and stood up; walking around his desk he walked to the bookcase and grabbed the sorting hat off of the shelf. He gave it to Ginny who nervously put it on. About five seconds later it shouted, "Gryffindor!" She smiled, and handed it to Harry who glanced at it and put it on his head. "Hmm; another time traveler, you seem to have faced many dangers, and you seem very loyal. Hufflepuff would do you good, but you wouldn't stay there long without getting kicked out. Ravenclaw suits you well, but so does Slytherin and Gryffindor. You are very hard to place. Slytherin would do you good that seems to be your strongest point, you want revenge I can tell that. No, not Slytherin! Why on earth not! Well, I guess it better be, Gryffindor!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and handed the hat to Malfoy, who barley put it on his head before it shouted "Slytherin!". Dumbledore put the hat on the bookcase and turned to the students. 

"Well, now that _that_ is taken care of we need to change your names. So, Ginny you are now Ginny Thompson, Harry you are now Harold Riddle — " Harry glared at the Head Master and said, "I refuse to go by that name." Dumbledore stared at him, "Harold White, and Draco you are now Adam Little." Draco opened his mouth and protested, "Why do they get to keep to keep their first names and I don't?" Dumbledore looked at him sternly.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't think of a last name that would suit, Draco."

Ginny and Harry snickered but stopped as Draco shot them a death glare. Ginny turned around and stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, Harry turned and faced the Head Master turning red. 

"Oh, bloody, freaking ha, ha," Draco said sarcastically, sitting back down into the chair sulking. Dumbledore led them to the Great Hall where they were all introduced.

"We have three new students with us today, Harold White, Ginny Thompson, and Adam Little, please welcome them!" There were many cat calls for Ginny in which Harry glared at them warning ly, and then there were many whistles from girls as Harry and Draco were introduced. Many whispered at the striking resemblance between Harry and James Potter. 

Harry and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor where they sat down beside another Red head that seemed to have taken an interest in Harry.

"Hey, Guys you sit over here beside me!"

Ginny nodded her head and sat down beside her. Harry sat down beside Ginny, and faced the other girl. The girl looked familiar Harry noticed the green eyes, and the short nose that he had not gotten from his father. That must have been his mother.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

Harry smiled and nodded standing up. Following the other people out of the Great Hall staying behind the line with Ginny. For a moment she looked confused and the looked at Harry.

"Harry, why are we following all these people when we already know where the tower is?"

"Well, it might be wise to act as if we don't know where everything is at!"

"Oh, yeah that might help," Ginny answered him. Lily led Ginny up to the fifth year girl dormitory. She then led Harry up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. She then, feeling it was her duty, warned him about the Marauders, which Harry smirked about and nodded. Lily threw him a longing glance that pretty much freaked him out he walked to the door. He took a deep breath and walked inside. His father threw him a searching gaze and pointed to the bed on the side where Sirius slept. There was an empty bed where his trunk was.

"You can sleep over there," James snapped. Harry nodded weakly, noticing the peevish feeling that was radiating off of his future father. Harry walked over to the bed and went to sit down. Then remembering who he was sharing a room with he proceeded to run a check over his bed. After, finding a spell that would drop rotten fish on his head when he woke up, and when he would try to move the sheets would wrap around him and trap him. He muttered the incantation and cast a silencing spell on his bed before he went to sleep. This would defiantly be a very long year.

A/n Okay, there is the 3rd chapter. If you review a lot I will update sooner, and for every flame I get I will make you wait a day longer. 

_Beta note – yay. I like this chapter, so cool. How many pages is this!? Haha... R&R peoples!_


	4. And the story continues

As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:** Alright, it has been a long time since I updated, and will be a long time before I update again. (Sighs in frustration) My freaking computer is as dead as a freaking door nail. There is nothing I can do about it, and at the moment, probably for a long time. So, you better be lucky for what you get.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.****

Two weeks had past and Harry had found that liking his father was just as hard as liking Malfoy. It was simply impossible Harry now saw why Snape hated his father so much. His father often voiced his opinion on whether or not Harry was a death eater. Harry had now found himself with another enemy, but not as much of a threat as his other enemy, because Harry knew how his father's mind worked. Same way every day, Quidditch, work, pranks, and of course sex.

"Harry, it seems that you and your father don't get along", Ginny voiced one day at breakfast looking at the glare that James shot his son. Harry nodded and stood up, "I think he has a broomstick permanently lodged up his ass". Ginny snorted and cast a look at James who must have heard them, because he came up to them. Harry rolled his eyes and faced his father. Most people would have probably wet their pants if James Potter came up to them looking murderous. Not Harry because the same would apply for Harry. If you saw Harry Potter come up to you looking at you like he wanted to kill you, you'd probably run.

Harry stood straight up his lips thinned out into a straight line. He looked slightly annoyed and on the other hand uninterested in what James wanted with him. Harry fingered his wand and the hand that was free rested on Ginny's waist. James sneered at Harry and walked up to him Sirius, Remus, and Peter lagging behind. Harry glared at Peter dangerously, and his hold on Ginny's waist tightened. Ginny winched and Harry loosened it a bit. "Got something to say to me, White?" James asked Harry. Harry shook his head and turned around then whipped around wand in hand and muttered, "_Protego_". As a red jet of light flew at him harmlessly.

"Grow up, Potter", Harry sneered and turned around and walked away. Harry noticed how weird it sounded to say that. Harry bumped into Malfoy who snorted, "I see you don't take to well to being cursed when your back is turned".

"Piss off, Little!" Harry snarled walking to Charms.

"God, Prongs I don't get him!" Sirius voiced in the common room. Peter nodded his head enthusiastically like the good little tag-along that he was. James looked thoughtful and then looked away.

"He seems to know what we are doing before we do it", James said and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked away and nodded he had thought the same thing. White didn't even winch when they made fun of him. They didn't know that much about him. Sirius smiled and looked at Remus who caught the wicked glint that was shining in his eyes. Remus looked wary.

"Sirius, what are you planning?" Remus asked. Sirius smirked at him walked over to the couch where Remus was sitting.

"Now, Moony what makes you think that I am planning something?" Sirius asked innocently, Remus looked him and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because you usually have something planned".

"Okay, here's my plan, I want you to get close to, White and get him tell to you all his secrets then you can come at tell us, and then when you tell us we can use it at blackmail, so that he can't do anything to us when we prank him", Sirius looked proud and James looked like he liked the idea, Peter just nodded his head like a good little tag-along. Remus on the other hand didn't like the idea at all but just nodded his head because he didn't want his friends to get mad at him.

"Okay, Moony plan one: Befriend Harold White is in action".

Remus made his way to the end of the table where Harry sat with Ginny. Remus asked if he could sit down and Harry nodded.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could sit down here with you". This was going to be harder then he thought…

**A/N I know it is short but the first review I get telling me that I should make my chapters longer I will make you wait two days. Oh, and one day for the first flame I get.**


	5. What now?

                                                As Time Goes By

**A/N I bet that after I get done with the 8th chapter I will have the biggest case of writers block in the fan fiction writers history. This story really isn't going anywhere but it is still fun. I want to write it and not make Harry seem so macho, and James seem so cruel. But I want Harry to not be afraid of him, and James to be a little threatened by him, but not so much. I really don't think that I am portraying Remus well, but if I am not please tell me, NICELY. The keyword there being nice. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dog starts attacking author) Okay, I don't own Harry Potter, jeesh! **

**Sirius: How come I'm not in this story much?**

**Grim Angel: Err… where did you come from?**

**Sirius: I came from the story (idiot)**

**Grim Angel: I heard that!**

**Sirius: I don't know what you are talking about (mutters about crazy authors)**

**Grim Angel: Fine if I'm crazy then you won't be in the chapter.**

**Sirius: NOOOOOOOO! I must be in the story I am the most important person in **

**the story!**

**Grim Angel: Okay, not that you are but your point?**

**Sirius: …**

**Grim Angel: That's what I thought**

****

Remus berated himself he couldn't do this it wasn't right, but then what did the Maurders do that was right? He was going to destroy someone innocent and that person had no idea. Why couldn't he have made friends with bunnies, or stupid Hufflepuffs?

Not that he didn't want to find out about Harry but it wasn't his place to tell anybody anything. He had dark secrets his self and he didn't want the whole world to know it…

Harry flipped through the picture book that Hagrid had gotten for him. He stopped at a page that had a picture of Sirius and him. It must have been taken in his fifth year when he went home for Christmas. Sirius and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch together and Sirius had him snuggled comfortably beside him. (This is not slash it is only a fatherly thing) Harry was so happy that Christmas, but that was only when Sirius would come out of his room. Harry wiped the tear away from his eyes and slammed the book shut. There was no use thinking about it. Sirius was dead and that was that. Even though Remus and Dumbledore and his friends had kept talking to him about Sirius and how it wasn't his fault, Harry still blamed him self. Actually it was Snape's fault but he didn't want to think about the stupid git. Sirius stirred in the next bed beside him and stood up jerking the curtains away from Harry's bed he sneered at the book that was in his hands.  Sirius glared at it and an idea formed in his head. He grabbed at the book and Harry jerked his hand away to grab the book. Harry looked up with hurt in his eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much", Harry asked him, looking at him searching him, trying to find something that could help him understand why Sirius hated him so much.

"Because, I've learned from experience that trusting people is hard to do", Sirius answered.

"So, instead of knowing them you just hate them", Harry asked pointedly propping up on his elbows.  Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed with Harry he looked at him square in the eyes.

"There's just something about you that gets to us, I mean you seem to know what we'll do before we actually do it, and you're so secretive", Sirius said leaning down on the pillow. Harry shook his head and got up. He walked to his trunk and put his book back inside moving the invisibility cloak over it and the map that he had to remember to get from his father before the next full moon.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Harry finally asked. Sirius looked shocked and opened his mouth spoke, "where did you come from?" Harry thought about that question before biting back a sarcastic comment about where he came from.

"Durmstrang, Black".

"Where are your parents?"

Again Harry bit back a sarcastic comment.

"They're dead".

"Sorry, I didn't know".

"It's okay".

"What about any family? Who do you live with?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle, I had a godfather and I had another godfather but he kind of drifted away, after awhile", Harry said thinking of Remus. Who after all he had done for Harry had become so insolated and depressed. Sirius looked surprised.

"What do you mean you 'had' a godfather?"

"He died that's what I meant".

Sirius looked sorry that he had even asked. And then started asking complicated questions again that brought painful memories back to Harry's mind, memories that he had rather forget.

"How did your parents die?"

"Voldemort killed them".

"Oh, well then I guess that my normal assumption about you being a death eater was incorrect?"

"Well, you can say that but it wouldn't matter anyway, I mean people back home seem to think me evil anyway".

"Why?"

"Because I have a link to Voldemort and I always know what he's up to, and how he's feeling so people think that I'm evil", Harry confessed rubbing the scar that made him famous although it was unwanted. Sirius looked shocked and then a bit scared. He got up and walked over to his bed.

"Nice talking to you, White". Harry shook his head and forced the morbid thoughts out of his head. _No, not now don't think about him!_ Harry told himself. He had only ever wanted his godfather to love him. And here he was in the past in his parent's sixth year and they all hated him except for his mother. Great this was just great.

**A/n Pointless I know, but who cares at least I gave so many chapters typed. If any of you so much as dare flame me about the conversation with Sirius because I will get mad and stop writing this story! I am so evil I know, and I don't care! Bye, for now!**


	6. Sick and Tired

                                                As Time Goes By

**Author's Note**: Let me say this and I will get on with the chapter, this is not SLASH! Never has been, never will be. I said that in one of my chapters, read the A/N you people. Okay, let's get this over with.

****

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Sirius: God, why am I hardly in this chapter?**

**Grim's Angel: Because you're boring**

**Sirius: (looks offended) Boring? How could I, Sirius Black be boring? I mean I'm hot and sexy, and funny, and I like eggs! (strikes a pose)**

**Grim's Angel**: **Ha ha ha ha ha, no you're stupid**

**Sirius: Fine hurt my feelings I don't care!**

**Grim's Angel: (Grins evilly) If you insist**

**Sirius: …**

**Grim's Angel: Seems to have run away, oh well, on with the story!**

_"Oh, well then I guess that my normal assumption about you being a death eater was incorrect?"_

_"Well, you can say that but it wouldn't matter anyway, I mean people back home seem to think me evil anyway"._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have a link to Voldemort and I always know what he's up to, and how he's feeling so people think that I'm evil", Harry confessed rubbing the scar that made him famous although it was unwanted. Sirius looked shocked and then a bit scared. He got up and walked over to his bed._

_"Nice talking to you, White". Harry shook his head and forced the morbid thoughts out of his head. No, not now don't think about him! Harry told himself. He had only ever wanted his godfather to love him. And here he was in the past in his parent's sixth year and they all hated him except for his mother. Great this was just great_

__

Harry sat on the stone ledge in the Astronomy Tower, looking at the ground below him. The crescent moon shining down on the lake giving the grounds an eerie glow the stars dotted the sky, and if you looked hard enough you could see the brightest star in the sky Sirius the Dog Star.

Harry as usual jet-black hair was standing on end still as uncontrollable as ever shined blue in the moon. He wasn't that skinny, sickly looking boy he had always been. He was toned and well structured, his cheekbones were high, and he was almost as tall as his father. His eyes though were another story. Their usual emerald green stance had faded out, leaving him with dark jaded eyes.

That's what he got for being the boy who lived. Harry bleakly wandered what it would be like if jumped, not that he would do it, but it was something one would wander about. Faintly, he heard or even acknowledged the person that had just come behind him, until he was forced to reassure them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny gasped. Harry smiled fondly and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry Ginny I have no intention to jump to my death, even if I did it wouldn't be here, I mean I would be horribly disfigured", Harry said lightly. Looking at her mortified expression he quickly opened his mouth.

"I was just kidding, Ginny, I don't plan on dying anytime soon not till later anyway", Harry soothed. Seeing her expression only deepened Harry cursed.

"Damn, I was never good with words", Harry muttered darkly. Pulling her into his arms he brought her up with him, setting her on the ledge. Ignoring her startled shriek he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry; Ginny I didn't mean to scare you". Though Ginny had lost her crush long ago she had started with something more: Love. Ginny swore that she would never fall in love with Harry Potter, no matter what, but she hadn't been able to keep the promise.

Harry was thing on the same lines as Ginny just not with the same words.   

"POTTER, YOU GIT! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"EVANS, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO GO OUT ON ONE DATE WITH ME?"

Ginny and Harry winced it was days like these that they usually avoided the common room. Usually James Potter and Lily Evans were at it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST ME, EVANS!" James shouted. Lily turned around her eyes lighting up flaming like Harry's did when he went after Bellatrix.

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW? THEN I'LL TELL YOU! YOU'RE A PRICK, YOU STUPID IDIOT, I HATE TO THINK OF YOU EVER GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH ME, AND GOD FORBID THAT YOU EVER GIVE UP,_AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! _ Lily stopped for a second only long enough for James to open his mouth.

"No, shut up I'm not done with you yet", Lily snarled.

"DOES IT OCCURE TO YOU THAT ALL OF THE GUYS THAT ACTUALLY LIKE ME ARE TO AFRAID TO COME UP AND ASK ME OUT, BECAUSE THEY'RE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU'LL DO TO THEM! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, I HATE YOUR LOOKS, I HATE THE WAY YOU ALWAYS RUFFLE YOUR HAIR, I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER, I HATE YOU, SO FUCK OFF!" Lily finally shouted to end her side of the argument. James winched his eyes turning cold.

"How long have you been waiting to throw that in my face?" James asked coldly. Lily looked taken aback, but regained her composer.

"A lot longer then I should've had to wait, and trust me I was just getting started", she hissed. Harry was stunned at the coldness in his mother's voice. How had the two ended up together? From the way they were shouting at each other you'd think after they'd finished school they'd stay as far away from each other as possible. Well, not so much as James, because he was hopelessly in love with her.

Ginny rolled her eyes mumbling something that sounded to much like "Ron" and "Hermione". Harry snickered. Lily stormed away and James walked up to the wall and leaned against it. Punching it hard he muttered a "fuck" before looking at Harry who was by now snickering with Ginny and started another fight.

"What are you two losers laughing about, look in the mirror and see how ugly you really both are?" James sneered cruelly. Ginny stood up smirking.

"Oh, James you are so funny, but haven't you noticed now much you two look a like, I mean if he wanted to look in a mirror all he'd have to do was look at you", Ginny said before continuing, "I'll give you some time to figure out what I just said, don't hurt yourself", Ginny said looking at the confused look on James' face.

Harry again burst out laughing and received a glare from James. Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist and they filed out of the portrait hole Harry smiled and swung her around.

"That was classic, Ginny". She blushed and smacked Harry on the head.

"I will not stand here and take this abuse!" Harry said dramatically. Ginny pointed to the spot that was right from her.

"Fine stand right there then". Harry rolled his eyes and glared at her.

They made their way to the Great Hall for Dinner.

_October 3, 1996___

Remus paced his way across his chambers back and forth back and forth. He was missing Harry and no one knew where he had gone. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy as well, but mostly Remus was worried for Harry. As the summer had progressed Remus and Harry had grown closer and started to confide in each other. Harry seeing Remus as the sort of father figure where as Remus regarded Harry as his son.

No, Remus needed to find Harry. Remus couldn't lose him not now, he also know that Harry wasn't dead, just go on the gut instinct he had. He was going to find Harry, and when he did, boy was he going to get it.

_September 15, 1978___

James, the one person that Harry could not stand next to Draco James had become his enemy. Why he didn't know, but there was something about Harry that pissed James off. James had yet figure out what as had Harry. Remus on the other hand had no problem with Harry, and Harry had no problem with Remus. Sirius and Peter on the other hand, well you can't say much about Peter. If James and Sirius hated him then so did Peter. Sirius hated Harry as well.

Harry was disgusted of all the things that would happen in potions, why in the hell would the Professor pair him up with Peter? I mean come on Peter Pettigrew! Put him with the damn Slytherins where he belonged.           So now here Harry sat watching in disgust as Peter planted his butt beside Harry. Peter on the other wanted to know why his friends hated Harry so much, so he was going to make conversation.

"Hi, I'm Peter", he said looking down at his lap. Harry regarded his with a great amount of disgust.

"I know who you are", Harry answered coldly, watching Peter's eyes widen at his tone. Peter not wanting to end it here started another conversation.

"So, Harry, how have you been?" he asked. Harry jerked his head up putting down the basilisk blood that was so tempting to shove down Peter's throat.

"Look, here you conniving little rat! I'm not your friend, so help me finish the damn potion, and I'll go back to pretending that you don't exist", Harry snapped. Peter's hands began shaking and James, Remus, and Sirius who had heard him glared at Harry. Draco on the other hand smirked at him. Draco coming to find that Peter was rat himself.

James glared at Harry mouthing, "You're dead". Who in return, "I'd like to see you try".  So, all in all potions had not been a good class for him. Harry raced out of the room not wanting to face his father at this moment. He wanted to see Ginny, Draco anybody besides his father. Hell, Voldemort would do for now. James had other plans catching up with Harry he slammed him into the wall.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" James snapped at him. Harry glared him down. His gaze never faltered.

"You apologize to Peter, right now", James demanded. Harry glanced at Peter who was snickering.

"No, I won't, he deserved it, now piss off, before I hex you", Harry snapped. James' face contorted.

"You don't have the guts, White you wouldn't dare". Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve pointing it between James' eyes.

"Oh yeah, try me" Harry said frostily. Noticing the fear that flickered in his father's eyes. James let Harry go and stalked off before turning back around.

"You'd just better watch out, White".

"Oh trust, me its you that needs to be watching", Harry hissed.

"Is that a threat?" James asked coldly.

"Absolutely" Harry said calmly. Who walked off.

"See ya" Harry called smirking.

**Author's Note: **Is that long enough for you people? I hope you know that it took me forever to write this. Okay, anyway I want to pass these ideas by you. See which one you people like better. The one with the most votes wins.

Sirius finds the picture of Harry and him, and questions him.

Remus finds away into the past and pops in the middle of the Great Hall sees Harry and starts yelling at him, so Harry is forced to tell the truth.

Which ever you like review for it and no flames.

**Sirius: Remember, read, review be happy. And if you don't review nicely I'll let you have it! (laughs manically) **

**Grim's Angel: (stars and Sirius fearing for his sanity) what is "it" exactly?**

**Sirius: Umm… well I don't what "it" is exactly, but I'll figure it out**

**Grim's Angel: (snickers) yeah, okay, whatever Review! **


	7. And your point?

As Time Goes By

**Author's Note: **God, I swear I've never had so many reviews for one chapter in my life. **_Twenty-four reviews!!!!!!!!!_** Are you people smoking something? I'm not complaining but god! This is something that I can handle. I mean if you did that to all my chapters then I'd update more in one period of time. Okay, so here are the results.

**Sirius finding the picture: 6 **

**Remus popping into the Great Hall: 12**

**Both (though that wasn't an option): 8 (my beta thinks that I should do both) _(aren't I worth 20 votes though?) (_She wishes)**

Okay, nothing will be in this chapter, but I was wondering if you people would like me to do both. That was just something that I was pondering on. If not then I will do the Remus yelling scene.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry: (grumbles) **

**Grim's Angel: What's up short stuff?**

**Harry: (glares)**

**Grim's Angel: What's up your butt?**

**James: I hexed him (does a dance)**

**Grim's Angel: (raises eyebrow) with what, exactly?**

**James: When he opens his mouth he'll tell his deepest, most embarrassing secrets**

**Grim's Angel:(glowers) **

**James: (cowers)**

**Grim's Angel: You had better take it off!**

**James: Can't, I don't know how!**

**Grim's Angel: (runs at James)**

**James: (runs away) On with the story!!!!!!!!!**

****

After, that little indecent in the hall most people found it wise to stay away from Harry and James. They did not want to be caught in the middle. In the two weeks that had happened they had had four fists fights, ten dues, and they had forty-five detentions to serve. Ginny, however had found out first hand never to mess with a very pissed off Potter.. She had to find that out the hard way. She decided it was best if she didn't get near Harry when James was around. Harry always used that as a reason to punch the hell out of his father. Most people were shocked and appalled that somebody would dare and do something like that to James Potter.

That was besides Lily Evans, but James didn't talk to her much on the count that she was around Harry constantly. Draco (Adam) seemed to have called it a truce between Harry and himself, so they didn't have to worry about each other, and Draco seem to enjoy James getting the shit beat out of him. Between Harry and James this was a full out war, and that was not a good thing, seeing as Harry knew when James had something planned, and with the help of his map, and cloak, James never stood a chance. Though there were times he did get pranked or jumped by James' fan club. Right now Harry had a problem though he did not like the Sirius that he was living with now he still loved Sirius that he remembered.

"So, tell me, White, how is it that you haven't become an outcast yet? I figured that my disgraceful cousin would have already tarnished your reputation somehow," the sneering voice of Bellatrix Black came. Okay, first of all Harry already wanted to kill her anyway, and second of all, HELL NO! She did not just say that about his godfather.

"Black, I really don't want to talk to you, I can already feel my IQ dropping a few numbers," Harry snapped. Bella looked confused and then down right mad.

"What can't take a jest, I mean I would most certainly help you in destroying my cousin, if you know what I mean," she said raising her eyebrows. Harry had to admit that she was attractive but in that dark way. Her hair was jet black like his own, but sleek and shiny, down to her shoulders, her eyes were cold icy blue. She was 5" 7' shorted then him.

"Look I don't want to be seen with someone like you," Harry snapped cruelly.

"Oh, I think you do, you just don't want to admit it," Bella said seductively, trailing a figure down his chest (who didn't see her as a slut). Harry slapped her hand away sneering.

"You know I was never taught not to hit a girl, but I know it's wrong, so I never do it, but right now I'm about to make an exception!"

"The dark lord has it in for you, White, you just wait," she hissed.

"Don't I already know it?" And he walked away leaving her furious. Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Draco walked out side to see Draco's father standing by the lake. At this when they all filed out walking to a tree where they could all watch the day pass by. Malfoy came over looking Ginny up and down. Licking his lips he walked over to them.

"Tell me, Little why is it that you have to hang out with these losers?" Malfoy sneered, still looking at Ginny.

"Though that one right there quite a pretty little thing next to Evans," he sneered again.

"Malfoy, go join your greasy little friends," Lily snapped.

"Keep your mouth shut you filthy little, Mudblood," he snapped. Harry lunged at him Draco and Draco and Lily holding him back, but neither could get Lily. She walked up to him rather fast.

"You, foul, evil, loathsome, little cock roach!" she screamed backing him up against a tree, her wand trained under his throat. Draco winched, past experiences with "mudbloods". Harry and Draco held her back while Malfoy was cowering.

"Come on Lily, he's not worth it," Harry persuaded her. Lily nodded turning around she whizzed around punching him in the face.

"Oww!" Malfoy screamed and ran off his lackeys behind him. Draco, Ginny, and Harry smiled.

"That felt good," Lily said breathing hard.

"Good, that was bloody brilliant!" Harry said. (Yes, I know but that was just so fitting, and I had to do that, let me say I do not own that, so before you go and flame me, that was in the movie.) **(Loser :P ;) )**

"James, what are we going to do with, White?" Sirius asked one day while in the common room. Both found it extremely hard to actually do anything with out getting caught. James shrugged going back into plotting mode. He grinned and then frowned seeming to be deep in thought.

"What are you planning, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"I did have something on my mind, but it wasn't a good idea," James said, looking at Sirius.

"What was it?"

"I was thinking we could go through his stuff, and get something to blackmail him with, but then it occurred to me, he might have to many charms on his trunk," James answered, staring at the wall in front of him. Sirius nodded it made a lot of since. Why wouldn't White have charms on his trunk? Of course he really didn't have any reason; it wasn't as if they untrustworthy. Okay, maybe just a little but they were curiose, and they wanted to find some things out.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I will start the next chapter when I fell like it. So, until then enjoy this long chapter that I have typed. Yes, and I have my Beta back, YAY!!!!!!

_**Beta Note -- I never went any where! Haha, claps good chapter. Now, go R&R! sends death glares in a whisper so Grim's Angel can't hear Keep voting, and, yes, both is an option! As of now! clears throat Uh, as I was saying, R&R!**_

**Author's Note: **Yes, you can still vote but the votes must be in on June 25, any other then that I will not heed.

**__**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

After reading this fic, I have decided to delete some of the chapters, because it was getting confusing. Yes, even for me. I will be changing the plot, and all that good stuff. Don't worry it's not going to be slash or anything. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews though.

-Tori-


End file.
